User talk:MamaLuigi22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spleegeeg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Please don't add fakealleos and Malleo Clones to the "looking like Mario" category. Malleo looks like Mario, so the others would naturally do that as well, it doesn't need to be stated so many times. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 01:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I had a quick discussion with another admin, and we decided the "Looking like Mario" category is unnecessary. If it stayed, we'd have to put every Malleo, Awheeo, Maylleo, and many other characters that look like Mario on it. Plus, these characters are based off of Mario Bootleg games, so of course they're going to look like Mario. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 01:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mama Luigi, what is with all of these stick figures you are posting? My friends call me Coach (talk) 12:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Look, no offense, but you need to step up your quality. Drawing basic shapes on characters (or burgers) doesn't make it quality. Barring that, your non-recolors are stick-figures. If the quality control standards are passed, they will all be replaced because of how basic they are. Quality is better than quantity, remember that. Also, please refer to things by their official names. The United 'Gees Galaxy is not a universe, even if you believe it to be so. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. I think, that you should make you characters, In a different way. Your pages are kinda..... Ummmm... Dumb. I think, that you should take a look at a few pages, before you begin your next creations. I am not saying anything bad about your creations. Peace off. Copy X Mk.III (talk) 13:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Quit the recolors. They aren't allowed anymore. Anymore will result in a ban. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, we have enough Weegee forms. We don't need this to turn into another Pureegee or Sqeegee thing. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 00:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) You don't listen very well. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 15:43, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Listen, I only found your message after I created the page! The same thing happened with the recolor rule, I didn't know about it until after I made it, then I got banned! I'm done with the Weegee Forms alright?>User:MamaLuigi22 Ignorance of the rules is no excuse. However, I'm not going to give you any warnings for the weegee forms thing. MamaLuigi22 - Well I'm done making Weegee Forms! Warning You need to follow canon, specifically Weegee's Family, and you need to fix your categories. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 19:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Edgar Allan Poeegee needs to be Weegeefied. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 02:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 19:00, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Read the rules again. I know you were just making a better and more correct category, but two pages is not enough for "Gangsters" (or the other one, quite frankly) to be a category. You won't get a warning, since it was already a category that shouldn't exist, but I am just letting you know. Dudeguy WCtalk 20:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, I like how much better you're doing with pages. It's nice when I don't have to put the orphan and underlinked templates on a page. Dudeguy WCtalk 21:58, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know, I wasn't always bad to Freegee. In fact, I was one of his supporters when he wanted to be an admin here (Unfortunately his request was denied)--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 17:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay Karro. I'm not trying to pry, but I just wanna know you think he's a loser now.- User:MamaLuigi22 About Your New Articles Some of your articles aren't even Weegified. You should make an effort to do this, but don't just put a Weegee head or Weegee eyes on a character. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 01:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Mamakek, your Giga ML22 page is technically a clone, which counts as a recolor on here. I'm giving you a chance to change it though, since it didn't specify in the rules. You have 1 day. Dudeguy WCtalk 01:32, November 9, 2015 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about? How is it a clone?! Whatever, I'll change it though. - User:MamaLuigi22 Sure. Dudeguy WCtalk 02:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Can I make a page called MamaWaLuigi11 or MamaWaluigi11? Not being agaisnt you.It's me (talk) 18:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Plankton already exists kek. Your page was merely him holding a sign, aka a clone. Clones get the same treatment as recolors (though I accidentally put "recolor" as the delete reason, it should say "clone"). Dudeguy WCtalk 01:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Kek, we removed almost all of the "enemies of" categories, except for Weegee. Dudeguy WCtalk 20:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Warning Stop adding Sqeegee to the Spongebob-related category. The Sqeegee forms category already has that category. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 20:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay Lich, I will stop. But if it's like Sqeeg or Sqeenee, then is it acceptable? - User:MamaLuigi22 You really need to see how much of a looser Freegee is. I mean, all his actions backfire horribly--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 06:52, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Proof: http://therealfreegee.deviantart.com (Look at the comments) We said no more League of Weegee members, unless they're just members without the category. Dudeguy WCtalk 14:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I know that, but with some of them, their groups that THEY are in are in the League of Weegees, and they are not. I'm only adding characters that are supposed to be in the league. - User:MamaLuigi22 Warning You betrayed the subcategorization by readding "Fakegees" back to the Pleegee page. Please don't do this again. Dudeguy WCtalk 03:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Dude, I didn't know I was reading, I just thought no one added it. Honest mistake - User:MamaLuigi22 It's alright for now, since it's still pretty confusing/messed up. Just be sure to check Thread:48339, so you know the list. Dudeguy WCtalk 03:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Tracing is considered recoloring kek. look here if you haven't. You will receive another temporary ban. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey What app do you use? Hey What app do you use? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 23:11, December 6, 2015 (UTC) For what? - The Edgy Squidward Those doodles you made. I used notability, but nowadays I either get stock images or have someone draw my stuff - The Edgy Squidward YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 23:29, December 6, 2015 (UTC) A reminder MamaMorio22 + MamaFreegee22 YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 22:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) It's not your fault. I was just trying to prevent what happened with the League of Weegee, the Anti-Weegee Alliance, and every other large group. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 00:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 15:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Your Images You need to Weegify them, not just paste Weegee eyes and say it's a done product. I will start deleting articles of yours with this problem if you don't fix it. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 18:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Delete this now!--I AM STILL HERE (talk) 11:35, December 25, 2015 (UTC) It was yet another "Recolor" in ways. Pasting weegee eyes won't get you far in this wiki man--I have came (talk) 13:58, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Why do you have me on your friends list if you don't like me cause I hate freegee?--The blue skull of doom (talk) 08:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Now please delete the Regee page on Freegees wiki as soon as possible--The blue skull of doom (talk) 16:15, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Then revamp the page. I wasnt banned for spamming, I was banned for harassment and swearing. Plus, Regee isn't my current user fakegee.--The blue skull of doom (talk) 06:32, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Meestar Seenepid sheet this one is pretty self-explanatory--The blue skull of doom (talk) 12:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Where did you get Cawsmoh's image from? |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 16:43, December 31, 2015 (UTC) The articles will not be deleted. You need to verify the exact source of the images you find. Google Images takes images from all around the internet. They could come from DeviantArt, Facebook, or a copyrighted website. You need to be aware of the license each site uses and follow it. No copyrighted images allowed! |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 17:25, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Stop posting images from DeviantArt! People can get very serious on where their artwork is taken to. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 17:37, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Come to roleplay zone TheEnderGamer (talk) 02:45, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey just saying, if you come to normal chat and don't see anyone, remember to come to roleplay zone, usually everyone is there. TheEnderGamer (talk) 03:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What was it that you wanted to talk about? TheEnderGamer (talk) 00:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Of course! TheEnderGamer (talk) 01:43, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Go to roleplay zone, I'd like to give you a link to a chatroom Lord Ender Febuary 28, 2016 Go to RP zone Lord Ender March 9, 2016 OGM I'm in ur enemy list :^0--I have came (talk) 13:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Go to chat pls Lord Ender (talk) 02:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Wanna roleplay? Lord Ender (talk) 22:40, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, here's that comic I was making http://i.imgur.com/wPGGg6D.png?1 Lord Ender (talk) 04:07, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, wanna RP? Lord Ender (talk) 03:12, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Jokerthugfan27 (talk) 20:05, April 21, 2016 (UTC) LOOK UP "Stohmdy" OUR NEW LORD AND SAVIOUR ON THIS WIKI Chat Let's chat! The Ghost of DevinMoffit (talk) 20:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC)